digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragna Wyrmheart
History Before the war, Ragna was generally a mercenary who worked to keep the peace, with a group known as the Dragon Guardians, which he was the leader of. His second in command was a powerful UlforceVeedramon (Ruatemn). He enjoyed his job, keeping peace in the Digital World and protecting it. But then the war started. Ragna ended up in a life or death battle against Ruatemn and managed to defeat his opponent, only to watch the Digimon flee, leaving Ragna with a near fatal wound. He managed to survive by finding a fragment of an X-Antibody and absorbing it. This sometimes gives him the power to become his X form. After his battle, he joined the rebels in the hope that he could free the world. Personality Ragna is a loyal Digimon who would rather die than betray the rebels. He bears a fierce hatred towards the Dramons, knowing that his friends are among the ranks of his foes. He blames the three Great Dramon for this, considering them tyrants who have only managed to tear the Digital World into a war that will eventually destroy it. He fights all the more fiercely because within him is the dragon data that could potentially make him capable of joining the enemy. He would do almost anything to end the war so that there can be peace. Civil War Ragna was a part of the taskforce sent on the doomed-to-failure attempt to assassinate the Three Great Dramon, which would later become the Avengers. Following the failure of the attack, he was suspected by Strom of being the traitor leaking information to the Dramons on account of his Dramon data. Alongside his fellow Avengers, Ragna took part in the defense of the Royal Hive, where he first met Valra, and started to develop his feelings for her. Later, the two and Ragna's closest friend among the Avengers, Osiris Soultaker, argued with Strom about the worth of saving the Paleozoic Sovereignty, an argument they ultimately won. In the battle of the Paleozoic Sovereignty, Ragna was one of those selected to face Imego, and though he was defeated despite entering his X-Evolved form, he was able to stand firm against the white paladin for some time, after facing his former ally, Ruatemn. During the battle in the north, Ragna, believing Valra dead, was driven near-feral by his pain and rage, to the degree he couldn't recognize her in her AncientBeetlemon form and fought back against her. In the end, she was forced to knock the both of them unconcious to stop him. Following this, during the attack on the Dramon capital to rescue Arahon, Ragna faced Ruatemn once more and killed his former ally. He then fought the Dramon forces, leaving Imego to Genesis and Karasu, who seemingly destroyed the Imperialdramon, but in fact allowed him to ascend to his highest level power, the Kaiser Mode. In this form, he slew several of the Avengers, including Valra. Ragna was consumed by his grief afterward, demanding to be sent back to face Imego in the hopes of avenging Valra, or dying in the process. After a firm reprimand from Hyperion, he came to his senses and decided to fight alongside his comrades. During the brief rest period before this final battle, he began to befriend Strom, whose suspicions had been proven wrong by the revelation of once-ally Goliath as the traitor. In the final battle, Ragna was determined to overcome Imego, going head-to-head with the Kaiser Mode Imperialdramon throughout, especially after aquiring his sword, the Wyrmflame, with which he achieved a stalemate with Imego. However, despite almost besting the Kaiser, he was defeated when Imego used his Twilight Sword's Intilize ability to reflect Ragna's own power back at him, before cutting him down with a single blow. Despite this, Ragna was able to deal a severe wound to Imego with his last breath, before rallying his allies with the words that Osiris would later use as his battlecry - 'Towards our Future'. Relationship with Other Characters Quotes "Remembering all the brave souls who gave their lives to protect this place. I might not know them, but they deserve to be remembered for what they have done. Through their deaths, they bring hope for freedom." - To Valra (about the dead of the Battle of the Royal Hive) "This is war, not the glory of legends. Legend lies. War is the sadness of those who lose the ones they love, the screams of the wounded, the cries of the dead. All of these lives for something so basic. The Dramon Empire is nothing more than dark ambition." - To Valra "Strom, surely there are people you love in the Sovereignty. People you want to save. Back at the Royal Hive, I realised something. The only just cause in war is fighting to protect those you love and care about. If you have any love for anyone inside the Sovereignty, then you have a reason to save it." - To Strom (regarding his outburst about the Paleozoic Sovereignty's worthlessness) "You aren't my kind. You haven't been for a long time." - To Imego "Strom... thanks for what you've done. Thanks for saving me, and thanks for comforting me when Valra died. Let's put the past behind us, and move towards our future!" - To Strom "We are the Avengers. We are strong. We will not fall! We will not cower! We will fight! Avengers, assemble!" - To Imego, and the Avengers "Then you know nothing. You don't know what it feels to trust someone in that, to care. I cannot explain how it feels. Such a heartless being as you... cannot live in this world. This ends now!" - To Imego (about love) "TOWARDS OUR FUTURE!" - Final words Chants "From the depths of the soul, I call forth the ultimate spirit of the Ryu! Through draconic spirit to exalted knighthood, I asecend back to the legacy of Wyvern! X-Evolution! Dynasmon X!" Category:Civil War Category:Avengers Category:Deceased Characters